koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Taltuba
Taltuba Luga (タルテュバ・リューガ) is a secondary character in Zill O'll. Depending on the protagonist's character relations, he may be a recurring boss fight for them. He is 22 years old at the start of the game. Role in Game Taltuba was born into the Luga family, one of the esteemed seven clans (or "dragons") of the Rostorl nobility with immense prestige within the royal court. His father was jealous of the former duke of their family, Lord Elienay (Lemghon and Est's father). During Taltuba's childhood, his father arranged for the duke's death in a bid to steal the seat of leadership for himself. The duke perished due to his greed yet Taltuba's father did not escape unpunished. He wasn't permitted to inherit family leadership and his popularity plummeted. The other nobles sought to repay his villainy by repeatedly sending various assassins to take Taltuba's life. The mountain of guards surrounding his family manor prevented their success, but it caused irreparable damage to the young boy's psyche. Watts Sarnight, his lone friend who protected him during his troubled childhood, joined Tejava's revolt and left the nobility thereafter to teach recruits for Rostorl knighthood. Feeling as though everyone is against him, Taltuba resolved to make an enemy of everyone around him. He frequently bullies and beats anyone below his status, which led to the negative reputation for nobility in Rostorl's slums. Shortly before the start of the main story, Eris sought to ensure a mate for Tiana. She first chose her nephew, but he reminded her of the debt she owed the Luga family for their help in quelling Tejava's rebellion. Eris should have chosen Lemghon –since he is the current family head– yet their antagonistic ties changed her ruling. As a mean-spirited gesture towards the duke, Eris instead named Taltuba as the Queen's fiancé. The decision bolstered Taltuba's vanity and boldness, causing him to believe that he had paramount authority over his rivals. He begins secret dealings with Antino to purchase various monsters to intimidate the common folk. "Large Castle City" protagonists can first see him making one of these investments at the start of their story. Other protagonists can be on receiving end of one of these monsters by initiating Xenetes's first character event. When the continental war begins, Taltuba is too frightened to participate in battle and stays within Rostorl. His image drops further than before, and he retaliates with bitter backlash. His bullying and raving intensifies greatly. If the protagonist visits Rostorl after Nemea's enthronement, they can stop his tantrums by dueling him in Xenetes, Atleia, and Elfas's events. He is a very frail opponent; even starting protagonists can defeat him. Xenetes's exploits in the war is enough for Eris to retract her decision over Tiana's engagement. It dawns on Taltuba that he is unwanted and he can't bear it. Turning his eyes away from reality, he decides to blame Xenetes as the reason for his suffering. Shali becomes aware of the hatred within his heart and decides to grant the nobleman's wish of giving him power; Taltuba agrees to it without questioning the boy's sincerity. They set up a meeting with Tiana, Atleia, Xenetes, and Lemghon so as to exact his revenge upon them. The protagonist may be invited by one of them to attend and witnesses Shali transforming Taltuba into a towering monster. He/She may join forces with either Xenetes or Lemghon to defeat him. Miraculously, Taltuba reverts to his human form afterwards. Yet the event severely crippled him as Eris had stripped him of his nobility to punish his attack on royalty. His body suffered grievous injuries and he barely clings to life by drinking liquor within his manor. The Queen (either Tiana or Atleia) may bring the protagonist to his bedside after Dyneskal's second attack. She explains his weakened state to him/her and pleads for him/her to give him one of their Life Pieces –an item which increases a character's maximum health– in the hopes of restoring him. If the protagonist refuses, the Queen quietly respects their reply and sees them out. The protagonist may choose to see him again upon their second visit. Even the protagonist is skeptical if the item will save him should he/she choose to give it away, thinking that Taltuba's wounds are too deep for anything to mend. He awakens when Tiana/Atleia tries to use it, aghast that they would want to help him after everything he has done. Straining himself to speak, he shares with them his deepest self-reflection about his actions and confesses his thoughts about certain protagonists. Taltuba thanks them for their consideration and for listening to him in his dying moments. The Queen says her impressions for his epiphany with due respect. Tiana laments over the circumstances for his realization; Atleia sympathizes with his sorrow as it is similar to her past image for herself. Both maidens thank the protagonist for showing compassion to Taltuba and resolve to work hard for his behalf. Personality Taltuba spends the majority of the main story stewing in jealousy and envy for other people. He has not enjoyed his upbringing of constant paranoia, and he hates to see others rejoicing life. He loathes his cousins for being more talented than him, despises Xenetes for his popularity, and curses Osshi's heroism in the slums. "Shining Golden Fields" heroines are his natural enemy simply because they are a noble in the Luga family. He often vents his frustrations through violent and crude methods, lashing out towards those seeking to reason with him with heated tantrums. Though he is often heard proclaiming his lineage as justification for his actions, his brash cries of attention are a part of his selfish belief that he can objectify happiness for himself and take it. The nobleman is blind to the naivety of his thinking until he loses his title. He comes to terms with his horrible deeds and his deep self-loathing for himself. Foolish and pathetic as he deems himself, Taltuba believes that a person's heart is something which cannot be stolen and is worth saving for a peaceful future. He is amazed when "Large Castle City" protagonists don't bear a grudge against him for tormenting their home and is moved that they would seek to help him. Taltuba feels some salvation as he dies yet regrets that he couldn't change his immoral behavior sooner. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Zill O'll Sub Characters